1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to milking implements and more particularly to milking implement of the type comprising a frame with, disposed thereon, at least one teat cup holder for carrying a teat cup. The invention further relates to milking systems and in particular milking systems comprising autonomous mobile milking implements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document US2005/0076841, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, discloses a teat cup carrier carrying at its upper side teat cups and further milking elements. The teat cup carrier is capable of attaching the teat cups in an operative position with the aid of an upwardly movable teat cup lifting device.
A disadvantage of the known milking implement is that the teat cups, after use, cannot be stored in a reliable and space efficient manner in which they are protected against contamination. Moreover, the teat cups cannot be cleaned in a reliable manner. There is thus a particular need for an improved milking implement.